reddragonzfandomcom-20200215-history
RedDragonz Wiki
Welcome to the Red Dragonz Wiki Official Red Dragonz site Welcome to the RDz website! The Red Dragonz or "RDz" (pronounced 'reds') is a Horde Guild on the Elune server in World of Warcraft founded in July 2006 and moved to World of Warcraft in February 2007 at the start of the Burning Crusade. The co-Guild Leaders did play vanilla. Our focus for the Mists of Pandaria expansion is lite-core PvE gaming (10regular) with a goal of fun and adventure for all our memberz - but you may not have more than one chance - remember that. To join whisper WARBOSZ or KRYMZON MOTORCYCLE RAFFLE! We are raffling off a motorcycle - 30x tickets sold at 1,000g each. Ask KRYMZON or WARBOSZ for a ticket. HIGHEST ROLL: Last Roll: 01: RAID RULEz tip: sign up on the calendar! RAIDz variable but usually 1-2 nights a week 1. Have vent set up and working and log in on your raider 15 minutes before the raid is scheduled. 2. Miss 3 raids in a row or fail to sign up on the calendar and you may be selected for the team. 3. Raiderz get free repairs - intended for raid repairs - and can access to the raid guild bank tabs. 4. Bring your main spec - with best gear, enchants, glyphs, potions etc - have a backup spec to increase your odds for the raid. 6. Masterloot rules - main tank, main heals, top dps get first choice of gear drops. 7. Research the next raid on wowhead and/or watch videos here on our website. 8. Have a couple hours to spare - dogs walked, children asleep, beverages handy, whatever. 9. If we have a raid on the calendar - do not lock yourself out. 10. Be prepared CURRENT RAID: Vault 10 We are on 4/6 The Spirit Kings Elegon Will of the Emperor BONUS! Throne of Thunder guide MONEYSHOTS Deathwing Ragnaros Dark Phoenix's in Orgrimmar Nefarian Yogg The Lich King - Arthas World of Warcraft linkz WOWHEAD Profession guides Icy Veins VIDEO RDz have an account on YouTube under the name RedDragonzGuild. If you shoot in-game video and want to add it to our official video website contact WARBOSZ. If you have a fun idea for the guild then please contact an officer or one of the RDz guild leaders - we're open to ideas if there's enough interest! RDz' current goals are the following: *A raiding guild raids *Special events bosses, Timeless Isle, seasonal events *PvP action BattleGrounds *Mature, reasonably-friendly memberz *500+ memberz RDz history Founded mid-2006 in Guild Wars as the PvP branch of an older role-playing guild, Red Dragonz once owned the 3rd largest town in Guild Wars - a single-shard game with over two million gamers. We came up with the name Red Dragons from the cover of the original D&D player's handbook - but were limited to three characters as a tag so it got abreviated to RDZ. RDz returned to World of Warcraft in Feb. 2007 as a questing/pvp/casual guild. After several high-profile betrayals when Ulduar was current content (we were halfway through) we basically froze the guild and checked out our options including sending our mains out to various guilds on Elune. RDz shrunk to four memberz during this period from about 270 and a max of 29 people on at one time. Other guilds failed us to the point where we became one of the oldest, strongest. most consistent guilds on Elune. We really do represent the spirit of the Horde. So we rebuilt the RDz towards the end of WOTLK and into Catacylsm. With the nerfing of guild progress in Mists of Pandaria RDz is focused on lite-core raiding and are on current content. We are now the premier Horde Elune guild. And really, this is the short version - we have seen much, done a few things and hold our own. Ask - you will find out. Why do we use 'z' so much? It's cool. And so can you. :) 'Red Dragonz | RDz | 'warbosz@gmail.com Nillie file: R2D2_Papercraft.pdf Category:Browse